


Whiskey, Spice and Everything Nice

by ethereal_xo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Halloween, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sirius Black Fest 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereal_xo/pseuds/ethereal_xo
Summary: ‘Sirius tried not to stare at Wolf-boy as he bent down to pick up a napkin from the floor. He knew once James had smacked his arm that he was indeed staring.“I know that look. You like him.”’Sirius sees a man in a wolf costume at the Potters’ Hallowe’en themed housewarming and is immediately intrigued.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94
Collections: Sirius Black Fest 2020





	Whiskey, Spice and Everything Nice

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank the mods for creating this fest, and my beta for letting me wax poetic about a certain werewolf into the late hours of the night xD
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: 24 - Hallowe’en meet-cute. Sirius finds Remus, the cutie dressed as the werewolf, irresistible.

Sirius Black always loved a good party.

Well, he’d never liked his parents’ parties. They were strange, pompous affairs that he had never wanted to be a part of. He’d had to play waiter and entertain on the piano and sneak food from the table when Mother dearest wasn’t looking.

The only other type of parties he had ever been to were college house parties, the types that started in one room and ended up on the streets, with giggling students drunk off their asses. Those ones he enjoyed, even if he didn’t attend them all that often. It was a great place to drink and an even greater place to find a companion for the night.

And while Hallowe’en was never his favourite holiday, it was a great one for parties. So, it was just his luck that James and Lily had moved into their new flat around Hallowe’en time and had decided to make that the theme of their housewarming. He’d been looking forward to it for weeks. Had even picked out a costume – Brian May, complete with a loose white shirt, dark waistcoat, tight pants and a plastic red guitar to stand in for the Red Special.

He couldn’t have let the long hair he grew out go to waste, right? Especially when his mother couldn’t see it and be suitably appalled. 

But maybe he’d had his fill by the time he got to the bus stop near the Potters’ flat. A little old woman had been staring at him with a strange look for the whole time. He couldn’t decide whether or not it was in disapproval, but it was a steady enough stare that he was fidgeting in his seat until he finally exited onto the pavement. At least he’d had the cop to ask if he could stay in James and Lily’s spare room after the party, he wouldn’t have to take the bus back to his own flat tonight.

He breathed out a heavy sigh, watching as it puffed smoke-like into the air.

Here we go then.

He was only in the door of the flat when James tackled him into a hug. “I was wondering when you’d get here. What took you so long?”

“Motorcycle broke down, I had to get the bus.”

“Bet they weren’t expecting to see that get-up,” James pulled away and grinned at him. He hadn’t put much of an effort into his costume, much to Sirius’ disappointment – just a simple pair of suit trousers, his face and white shirt covered in fake blood and a fake knife headband on his head. “Isn’t Freddie more your type?”

“I figured you mightn’t be able to resist me if I came in my sparkly leotard, Potter.”

“Oh, bugger off.”

“Look at you two, arguing like an old married couple,” Lily murmured as she came behind James. She was dressed in a long black gown, dark makeup and a witch’s hat on top of her curled red hair. She kissed James’ cheek and then went to hug Sirius. “Make sure I get a wedding invite, will you?”

“Only if you’ll be the flower girl, Lils.”

“It would be my honour.” She laughed, patted Sirius on the back and then took his hand. “Now then, it’s time to get you drunk. Hallowe’en is not Hallowe’en without a bit of whiskey!”

“Amen to that,” Sirius snickered. He let her lead him to the kitchen, with James on their heels.

Lily wasn’t long sorting him out with a drink that had far more than the recommended serving of whiskey. Sirius didn’t complain. Once he had taken the plastic guitar off and set it aside, he stood at the kitchen island out of the crowd and took in his surroundings.

As he sipped his drink, he caught sight of a man in the corner. He was laughing at something Lily was saying. The laugh was musical, pretty. His back was to Sirius, and ever the patient man, he tapped his foot, hoping the stranger would turn to face him.

He soon got his wish.

The man was dressed in plain clothes, nothing fancy. A brown jumper, brown jeans and scuffed boots. He assumed the pointed black nails he had were fake. His brown hair was curly and fluffed up, with two furry ears sticking out.

His makeup wasn’t anything fancy either. His eyebrows had been extended with what looked like brown eyeshadow. His eyes were lined with black, further than the eye sockets at both ends. His nose around the nostrils were painted black, and his lips too. It wasn’t the greatest application of makeup, but somehow, he made it look beautiful.

He might have been the most beautiful man that Sirius had ever seen.

“Who’s that?” he asked James as he came over again.

James glanced at the man and shrugged. “Dunno. One of Lily’s friends from uni I’m assuming. I haven’t met them all yet.”

Sirius tried not to stare at Wolf-boy as he bent down to pick up a napkin from the floor, his jeans so tight they seemed practically painted on his bum. He knew once James had smacked his arm that he was indeed staring.

“I know that look. You like him.”

“No, I do not.”

James smirked, snorting. “Oh, yes you do. Last time you look at a man like that, you were in the club in Camden and you practically shagged him into next we –”

“James, not so loud!” Sirius hissed. He might not be ashamed of the fact that he was gay, but that did not mean Sirius wanted his best friend to blab the entirety of his sex life in a more public setting. Especially when there was a cute man nearby that he might decide to make a move on.

As he hissed at James, Wolf-boy turned to face them fully. He caught Sirius’ eye almost immediately. A small smile curled his lips. Then he slowly looked Sirius up and down, one of his eyebrows raising a smidge. As their eyes met again, the smile widened and he turned away again, heading in the direction of the dim hall that Sirius knew led to the bedrooms.

 _Oh_ , Sirius thought as he downed the rest of his whiskey, _I am in so much trouble_.

James clapped his shoulder. “Just mind the walls, alright? Just got them plastered and all.”

“Fuck off, James.”

Wolf-boy was leaning against the wall when Sirius came over to meet him. He seemed to be holding himself casually to the blind eye, but he could hear the pointy and most definitely plastic nails against the wall as he crept closer. He looked up once Sirius was close enough, his green eyes now easy to make out. He smiled at him, a little shier than his flirty grin in the living room. Sirius was immediately smitten.

“Hi,” Wolf-boy said eventually. His voice was deep, raspy. He wasn’t sure what kind of voice he had been expecting from him, but he was pleasantly surprised by this one.

“Hello,” Sirius whispered. He leaned into his space, stumbling slightly. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to have whiskey on an empty stomach.

“Whoa, easy.” Wolf-boy caught his arms and held him steady. Sirius could smell him now, a heady aroma of sandalwood and cloves. Sirius wasn’t sure when he had decided that sandalwood and clove were the sexiest combination that a man could wear, but he supposed that it was now fact.

God, he was fucking _gorgeous_ up close too. The makeup was sheer enough that Sirius could make out hundreds of tiny freckles dotting the pale skin across his nose and cheeks. Some of the black lipstick had faded from the corners of his mouth, revealing the true pinkish lip beneath. So, so beautiful.

“Are…are you alright?” Wolf-boy whispered, tilting his head slightly.

“Fine, just had a healthy measure of alcohol,” Sirius chuckled. “Hallowe’en isn’t Hallowe’en without it.”

“Hmm,” was all Wolf-boy had to say to that, but the amused half-smile on his face gave Sirius a lingering dollop of hope.

Sirius was not aware of how intently he was staring at him until Wolf-boy started to frown once again.

“Are you sure you –”

“I would really like to kiss you.”

“Oh!” Wolf-boy breathed, though he didn’t seem all that surprised. If anything, Sirius thought that he might have caught a faint blush on his cheeks. He couldn’t have been sure though.

“Yeah.”

They stood there awkwardly for a moment, Sirius’ declaration hanging between them only to heighten the building _something_ that had started the moment they had locked eyes in the sitting room only minutes before.

“Usually I don’t kiss with someone the first time I meet them,” Wolf-boy whispered.

“Well that’s because you hadn’t met me before.” The whiskey may have done a number on his stomach, but it had also warmed Sirius’ chest and spiked his courage more than usual.

Wolf-boy bit his lip. Then he reached up, tracing Sirius’ jaw with his long fingers. The plastic nails scratched delicately against the nape of his neck, sending a shiver down Sirius’ spine. He took his time, almost as if petting a skittish animal. But Sirius was not skittish, he was enraptured. Almost as suddenly as that thought had crossed his mind, Wolf-boy pulled him into a kiss.

And as if this was the cherry on top of this wonderful cake, he was a bloody good kisser. He didn’t kiss like most of the partners Sirius had had as of late, all rushed and passionate and frenzied, as if the coppers were around the corner and might take them away for snogging a boy in an alleyway. Wolf-boy was soft, slow and gentle, a style that vastly contradicted his choice of costume. But Sirius was not complaining, not one bit.

Of course, he lost his footing again and ended up shoving his kissing partner into the wall, which ended the romantic moment quite swiftly. Wolf-boy snorted and giggled into Sirius’ neck, again grabbing onto him to keep him steady.

“All this from one drink?”

Sirius pouted, not moving away just yet. “Lily likes strong whiskey.”

“No, she does not. I know that for a fact.” Wolf-boy gently pushed Sirius away so that he could grin at him. “You can’t handle your liquor.”

“I can too!”

“Sure… I believe you.” Smirking, Wolf-boy waited until Sirius had found his footing before he stood straight himself. “I won’t go any further tonight, lightweight,” he murmured teasingly, cupping Sirius’ face again. “But I would like to take this up with you in the morning.”

Sirius narrowed his eyes. “You’re talking like this is a business meeting.”

“Finding a lover in London feels a bit like a business arrangement these days,” he muttered. He looked into Sirius’ eyes, green eyes glinting. “Give me your phone.”

“Huh?”

“Phone. Mobile. Portable device for communication.”

Sirius rolled his eyes good-naturedly, grabbing his Nokia from his jacket pocket. He handed it to him.

Wolf-boy fiddled with it for a moment, typing in some numbers. “There. You have my number, and I texted myself to get yours. Now, we can meet tomorrow.” He took Sirius’ hand in his, quickly pressed a kiss to it and then placed the phone in his palm. “I’ll see you soon, _darling_ ,” he winked, the last word spoken in a perfect Freddie impression.

And then Wolf-boy was gone, disappearing from view in seconds. Sirius found himself wondering for a second if he had imagined the whole thing, it had all happened so quickly. Well, he wondered until he saw the faint outline of a black kiss on the back of his hand.

As he settled himself into the bed later on, he looked down at his phone to see if the strange boy had managed to put his number in his contacts. A new name caught his eye.

 _Remus._ With a wolf emoji.

Remus? As in the Roman wolf myth? Either this boy had a peculiar brand of humour or he wholeheartedly dove into the name his parents had given him. Or both. Either way, Sirius liked it.

Almost as soon as he saw the number, a text came through from Wol – Remus.

_Remus: I gave you mine, now you can give me yours. Unless you rather me call you darling…_

Chuckling, Sirius quickly typed a reply.

_You: Sirius. See you tomorrow, Remus ;)_

_Remus: I’m counting on it, lightweight :P_

_Remus: Goodnight, Sirius x_

Sirius set the phone on the bedside table and lay back in bed. Yep, he was in big trouble.

He grinned into his pillow.


End file.
